


Whatever happens happens

by Salsan



Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [6]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Idols, M/M, Scandal, Truth, supporting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salsan/pseuds/Salsan
Summary: being in a realtionship is hard as it is being an idol but having it be internal is something different. both with slow popularity they are facing they need to deal with the scandal at hand.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Series: Happenings and moments ( kpop short stories ) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155224
Kudos: 19





	Whatever happens happens

Being seen as the mom and dad of the group wasn’t all that bad, it had its perks but it has also caused them to be more cautious. Of course they could be more affectionate in public because of this but if they knew their fans right it could go overboard quickly and rumors that they are actually dating would arise in the public eye. This would most likely destroy their small careers, or at least Seungsiks was small, not Seung Woos. For now at least they were playing their parts as the mom and dad of the group and everyone played along, the members even treated them as their parents, kind of.

It was early morning in the dorm, everyone in the household was asleep except Seungsik and Sejun, and Seungwoo who had already left 2 hours earlier for a schedule. They were just sitting in the open living room, sipping on their morning coffee. The clock had just struck 8 am and the sun was creeping in through the big open windows, giving them some natural light. It was silent, either of the men said anything, nothing needed to be said as there was nothing much to talk about anymore. This had become their everyday for the last month and it has started to become suffocating, at least for Seungsik. He missed waking up besides Seung Woos tall body, giving him morning kisses and getting ready together with the other guys to leave for a schedule, all 7 of them. Now Seung Woo was the only one who needed to be ready early every morning and Seungsik just wanted it to stop. He was happy his man was doing good for himself and that it helped promote the group but he is worrying sick about his, Seung Woos, health and how pressuring his solo career has become. He keeps going to the gym everyday to not disappoint the fans and the public with his body which already looked perfect from the beginning. He had always been self cautious and this made it no better. Adding to this pictures of Seungsik and Seung Woo being out together and acting closer than bandmates have been surfacing the internet, the response was very mixed to this. Nothing was going like it should have.

A couple of hours had gone by and soon all the members were up. It was quite as nobody knew what to talk about anymore. Seungsik wandered pointlessly around the dorm, checking up on everyone who just sat with their phone or computer. It was useless. It was soon lunch time and he decided to text Seung Woo even if he knew that it is not likely to get a reply.

Just wanted to make sure you are okay. Don’t overwork yourself now babe, okay? - Seungsik

He didn’t expect a reply but only after a couple of minutes his phone vibrated with a notification.

I am okay, don’t worry about me, worry about yourself first. I will be home early today, hopefully. Love you babe. - Seung Woo

He smiled to himself as he read the text. Seungsik would now be praying that his boyfriend end early so they can rest together for once and not worry about anything. Soon he continued to make the grilled sandwiches for lunch and made sure to make extra incase Seung Woo was hungry when he came home. As he stood there peacefully making the last sandwich Subin came rushing into the kitchen suddenly with a worried and stressed expression all over his face.

\- Hyung, you need to see this, now!! He said, showing his phone in Seungsiks face. Seungsik turned off the stove and took the phone.  
\- What is it now? He said before looking down at the phone and sitting down on the couch.  
\- Just read hyung.

Seungsik turned his eyes down at the phone and instantly turned pale. It was an article about...Him and Seungwoo?! The title read “ Only members? ”, it included the picture that has been spread on the internet plus a couple of other pictures he didn’t recognize. The article stated that the two have been spotted enjoying their freetime together acting closer than friends would and that they were spotted even kissing and holding hands. Seungsik was speechless and it showed. He couldn’t believe what was happening, everything had been going so smooth until now, until this moment when it seemed that their careers would finally start to take off. In the distance he heard his own phone go off and he rushed to pick it up, it was his manager. He cursed under his breath but answered the call.

\- Hi hyung, he answered with a worried tone.  
\- Hi Seungsik, I suppose you have seen the article. His manager still kept that straightforward tone when speaking.  
\- Yes I have.  
\- I will be at the dorms in 5 min to pick you up and we will leave to have a meeting with the company about what to do in this situation, okay?  
\- Okay, Seungsik said before the call was cut. Now all the other members have gathered in the living room, looking at their hyung with nervous faces.

\- I will be leaving with manger hyung in about 5 min to go to the company. You guys stay here until I come back with the news, okay? They all nodded in response. Nothing else needed to be said as Seungsik left to the hallway to put on his shoes. Nobody followed him, everyone stayed in their positions until the door behind him closed.

Seungsik walked with heavy steps down the stairs. The echo they left behind was louder than before, it was haunting in some way. Soon he was out the door. The weather was chilly and small but constant rain had started to fall contrasting the beautiful morning they had. His manager was outside, waiting for him inside the black van. Seungsik walked towards it and jumped into the van. It felt so empty when it was only him. No sound except the fairly quiet engine and the turned down radio was heard as they made their way to the company. They radio played some ballad, unrecognizable to Seungsiks ears. It only took around 10 min to get to their company building and by that time heavy rain had started to fall. His manager and Seungsik stepped out of the car and made their ways into the apartment building taking the elevator up to the third floor. I bussed with people in the building, mostly trainees but other staff as well. Seungsik couldn't help to feel like everyone was watching him. They reached their desired floor and stepped into the corridor that was filled with conference rooms on both sides, his manager that walked before him opened the door to the fifth one and inside he was met with only a handful of other people. It was their company director and vice director, their other manager and some other probably important people that Seungsik didn’t actually know who they were. Besides the manager sat Seungwoo, his back turned towards him. There was an empty chair besides him and it was gestured that he would take that place and so he did. As he sat down in the black office chair Seung Woo turned his head and looked at him. His expression was hard to read but one could notice how he was slightly shaking because of nerves. Seungsik took Seung Woo's hand under the table and rubbed his knuckles to try and calm him down, that it was nothing to worry about since he was here now. Across them sat the director and the other people.

\- I assume you both know why we are here, to discuss the article that was newly released, the director started off with. They both nodded.  
\- I don’t want this to drag out so I will go straight to the point, are you two involved with each other more than group members? The director asked seriously and straightforwardly. They two guys looked at each other. Feelings bubbled over inside both of them but they had to try to resolve this issue calmly. Seungsik looked with a asking expression on his face and after years of knowing each other Seung Woo knew what it meant but he didn’t know how to answer it. Should they tell the truth? What will happen if they were to be honest, what would the consequences be? Would their careers end here forever? All these thoughts spun around Seung Woo's head and Seungsik noticed the confused expression on his lover's face directly. He squeezed his hand in reassurance. Seung Woo felt the squeeze and met eyes with Seungsik. His eyes told him that it was okay, that everything would be fine. In the end Seung Woo nodded at his lover and Seungsik started talking.  
\- It is true, we are romantically involved with each other.  
\- How long has this been going on? The vice director asked.  
\- For around 2 years now sir. Seungsik kept a calm posture.  
\- Does anyone else know about this relationship?  
\- Except the members and you people nobody else knows sir, Seung Woo answered. He also wanted to be as brave as his boyfriend so he decided to answer before Seungsik could utter a word.  
\- I assume that the both of you are old enough to understand the consequences that would arise depending on the conclusion we agree on inside here. Knowing that you both are adults and can take responsibility for your actions I want to ask you straightforwardly, do you guys want this relationship to go public or should write over this as pointless rumours? The couple was taken aback by this question. This was not what they expected to happen. They have the power to choose what is going to happen next?  
\- Could you give us 5 five minutes to discuss this matter in private first? Seungsik asked the director.  
\- Of course, the room across us is free so go there but no longer than 5 min, okay? Seungsik nodded and practically dragged his lover out of the room into the other one. Seung Woo just let himself be dragged by the younger man.

Seungsik closed the door behind them. He turned to face Seung Woo who looked confused and scared. Seungsik grabbed both his lovers hands in his. He also felt scared but knew that he needed to stay calm for this to work out in their favor.

\- How are you feeling? Seungsik asked calmly.  
\- I don’t know how I feel Seungsik, it is just so much right now. What will happen to us? Seung Woo was boiling inside, so full of emotions that he had a hard time holding them back.  
\- I don’t know what will happen, no one knows but I want to hear your opinion about going public. Would you feel okay with that? Seungsik tried to his boyfriends eyes but the older man just looked down.  
\- I...I...think we should announce it to the world Seungsik, I don’t wanna be a liar to the public and especially our fans. Seung Woo made his decision there and then, he doesn't wanna hide these feelings anymore, it is suffocating enough as it is to have it hidden.  
\- Are you sure? Because I feel the same but there are other options.  
\- Yes I am sure, I am sure Seungsik that this is the right decision. Seungsik was so proud of his boyfriend, so proud that he enflunged his boyfriend in a hug right there and then. Seung Woo gladly accepted the hug and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend nestling his head into the leaders neck. It was short but needed as there was a knock on the door signaling for them to deliver their answer.

They walked confidently into the conference room again.

\- So you have an answer or?  
\- We have, we would like it to go public. We don’t want to hide this relationship from the public and especially our fans, Seungsik answered proudly but in a serious tone.  
\- Okay, we respect your decision but I hope you know that after this is released to the public we don’t know what will happen. Just be prepared in case, okay?  
\- Yes sir, we will.  
\- You can leave now, the director said gesturing for them to leave.

The guys looked at each other and grabbed each other's hands and walked out into the white corridor, following the doors all the way into the elevator. Soon they were in the van, on their way home together. It was quiet but comforting knowing that they don't have to worry anymore. Arriving outside their dorm their manager didn’t utter a word just smiled at them like a proud father. Soon they were opening the door into the dorm and a bunch of shuffles were heard on que running around. The couple made their way into the living room only to be met by the other members looking at them with anxious and worried eyes.

\- How did it go? The maknae asked first, breaking the silence. This proceed them to tell all the things that were said and you could see how understanding the members were throughout the whole story, just sitting there and listening.  
\- So how are you guys feeling after all this? Heochan asked the couple.  
\- Like nothing can beat us down any more, Seungsik answered proudly. In the same moment Seung Woo grabbed his face and gave his lover a sweet kiss on the lips. Nothing could explain the amount of feelings that were put in the short but sweet kiss. The members thought otherwise though.  
\- Hyungs, please stop, you are hurting my innocent eyes, Byungchan stated loud and clear. Seungsik just threw a pillow at him and they all just laughed.

In that moment Seungsik knew that everything would be alright, that nothing bad could happen as long as they were all together, like always.


End file.
